Momentos junto a ti
by Rukineko1
Summary: Estar junto a ti me hace feliz, me diste una razón para sobrellevar esta monótona vida. Pequeños momentos Zeldris y Gelda que pasaron juntos. - Zelda (Geldris o ZeldrisxGelda) - Pre-Guerra - Spoiler del manga - Au - Serie de Tres One-Shots sobre esta linda pareja.
1. Primer Encuentro

Era de noche, lo que significaba que cada uno de los habitantes del castillo estarían terminando sus tareas para dormir, a excepción de los guardias.

Gelda miraba aburrida desde su balcón a los sirvientes moverse de un lugar a otro de manera descontrolada. Izraf seguramente hizo un coraje por los demonios, destruyendo parte del castillo y tenían que arreglar su desastre.

Habían empezado a crearse una alianza con los demonios para obtener protección y más alimento. Sin embargo, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Los demonios pedían completa fidelidad, cosa que no agradaba a los vampiros pues sentían que eran controlados por ellos.

A ella le importaba poco, simplemente quería que dejara de haber enfrentamientos para vivir con tranquilidad, si es que le era posible. La tensión entre los clanes era fuerte y posiblemente iniciará una guerra.

Cansada de seguir viendo a su gente trabajar, decidió adentrarse a su habitación. Ésta era digna para alguien de su estatus, reflejaba elegancia y comodidad. No podía negar que vivía bien, pero aun así se sentía vacía.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención. Era raro que la buscaran a estas horas. - Adelante.

De la puerta, entra una chica de cabellos oscuros y de curiosa vestimenta. - Gelda, nos llaman. Unos demonios han llegado y requieren nuestra presencia.

Había entendido que la alianza ya se había forjado,¿ pero por qué la presencia repentina de demonios? Curiosa por la situación, preguntó. - Ren... ¿Ha pasado algo con la alianza?

\- No lo sé, pero el rey parece disgustado por su presencia. Así que, entre más pronto estemos ahí mejor. Nos quiere de respaldo por si pasa algo.

Gelda se miró al espejo, todo estaba en su lugar. Su ropa era la misma de siempre, no había rastros de sangre en ella y su cabello estaba en perfecto orden; así que sin nada más que hacer avanzó hacia Ren.

Ambas avanzaban por el pasillo con rapidez, algunos de los sirvientes realizaban una inclinación en forma de respecto, otros agachaban la cabeza sin mirarlas a los ojos.

Gelda los observaba con cierta frustración, todos parecían intimidados y no los culpaba, pero desearía entablar una conversación que no fueran con los otros vampiros reales.

Se detuvieron en frente de una gran puerta, esperando que dos sirvientes la abrieran con temor y entendía bien, podían sentir grandes presencias a través de la puerta.

Con la puerta abierta, avanzaron con precaución hacía la sala del trono. Podían ver a varios sirvientes atemorizados, al rey intentando mostrar su superioridad, pero la atención se centró en tres individuos ubicados enfrente del rey sin ninguna preocupación.-

Cuando llegaron a un lado del trono, notaron su marca de demonio de sangre real. Todos eran bajos a comparación a ellas, tenían las mismas facciones como los ojos oscuros, pero con la diferencia en sus cabellos y sus miradas.

Si Gelda no mal recordaba, el rubio con mirada estoica era el hijo mayor, Meliodas; el demonio de cabello gris y el otro oscuro no sabía sus nombres, pero sabía que eran hijos del rey Demonio.

\- Hemos venido para verificar que no haya ninguna trampa en esta alianza. - Habló el rubio con una mirada estoica.

-¿Están cuestionado mi palabra? - Murmuró Izraf con molestia.

\- Claro que no, simplemente no nos gustaría recibir una traición. - Hablo Meliodas. - Espero que no sea una molestia si mis hermanos y yo damos una vuelta a su castillo, ¿verdad?

La habitación se llenó de una tensión entre el monarca y el demonio de cabellos rubios. Ren miraba con cautela la compostura de su rey, en cambio, Gelda observaba con curiosidad a los otros dos demonios que estaban detrás de Meliodas. El de hebras plateadas miraba con admiración a su hermano mayor. El de cabellos oscuro veía con seriedad al su alrededor hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

No había notado lo lindo que era, incluso si mantenía el ceño fruncido, notó que sus ojos eran más expresivos que los de sus hermanos. Le sonrió de manera amistosa al sentir cierta curiosidad por el chico. Éste evitó su mirada, manteniendo su compostura.

Por primera vez en su vida, Zeldris sintió como sus corazones latían de manera descontrolada. Nunca había visto a una joven tan hermosa como la que estaba frente a sus ojos y le sorprendió que no le evitara su mirada como todos los demás vampiros, y algunos demonios, incluso le regaló una sincera sonrisa.

\- No, no hay ningún problema. Les permitiré que anden por el castillo, con la condición de que no destruyan nada. - Dijo Izraf con molestia. - ¿Están bien con eso?

\- Sí. Entendemos. - Contestó Meliodas de la misma manera que el rey.

\- Ren, Gelda. Está reunión ya terminó. - Ordenó Izraf. - Quiero que estén al tanto.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, ambas se inclinaron mientras esperaban que el rey se levantara de su trono y saliera del salón.

Meliodas se giró hacia sus hermanos para mirarlos directamente. - Me da igual lo que hagan, yo me encargo de ver las zonas más importantes.

\- ¿Yo puedo ir contigo, hermano? - Preguntó Estarossa con ánimo.

\- Como quieras. - Dijo Meliodas sin importancia, pero para su hermano fue una alegría. - Zeldris...

\- Daré la vuelta por ahí, si no es molestia. - Comentó Zeldris. Al ver que no hubo negación, sonrió. - Gracias, hermano.

-0-0-0-

Zeldris caminaba aburrido por los pasillos del castillo, tal vez debió ir con sus hermanos. Se detuvo al sentir una presencia ajena cerca de él. Con precaución, sacó la espada corta y mira al su alrededor. - Quien sea que me está siguiendo, sal ahora si no quieres salir herido.

De uno de los pilares, sale Gelda con tranquilidad mientras le sonreía tímidamente. Entonces, entró en razón. Había seguido a un demonio, que la podía matar en unos instantes, solo porque le había atraído su mirada. Avergonzada, retrocede unos pasos. - Y-yo lo siento... Yo no quería...

Zeldris miraba cautivado a la vampiro. Antes de que se diera cuenta, él había tomado su brazo. Maldijo sus instintos, y luego pensó en una excusa. - Eres residente, ¿no? Me gustaría un guía. ¿Crees poder guiarme?

Gelda se sorprendió por el contacto con el demonio, la sujetaba firmemente pero con delicadeza. Y notó que a comparación de ella, él le llegaba a los hombros. – _Lindo…_ \- Pensó la vampiro.

Según los demás vampiros, los demonios eran seres que se creían, y eran, superiores a todos los clanes. Él le había pedido ser su guía, no ordenado ni obligado. Aunque de manera brusca, le había pedido que le diera un recorrido.

\- Sería un honor. - Y de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa. Zeldris la soltó algo avergonzado por lo que ella empezó a caminar. - Soy Gelda... Gelda Mil tentaciones.

\- Zeldris, tercer hijo del Rey demonio. - Dijo el demonio guardando su espada mientras seguía a la vampiro. - ¿Eres un vampiro de pelea?

\- No, pero soy capaz de pelear. Soy más bien de negociaciones. - Le dijo con cierta incomodidad, cosa que no sorprendió al demonio sino que lo enfureció en cierto modo, cosa que no entendía por qué.

Recordó haber escuchado que Mil Tentaciones era una vampiro que seducía a su invitado para obtener información u objetos.

\- Usted debe ser muy fuerte, ¿no? - Dijo Gelda con curiosidad. - Puedo sentir su gran poder.

\- Sí, lo soy. He derrotado dragones en cuestión de minutos.- Dijo Zeldris con orgullo, aunque cambió a un tono irritante. - Aunque, no le llego ni a los talones a mis hermanos.

Al ser el pequeño de los tres hijos del rey Demonio, era al que más descuidaban en casi todo, su entrenamiento, encargos, etc. Y eso de alguna manera lo molestaba.

\- Estoy segura que usted lo logrará con trabajo y esfuerzo constante. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. - Comentó Gelda con dulzura.

Zeldris se quedó mudo por sus palabras, usualmente le decían que solo era un demonio de clase alta por su sangre y que estar al nivel de Meliodas era solo un sueño. La única persona que había opinado de la misma forma que ella era su maestro, Cusack.

\- Gracias... - Después de tanto tiempo, su rostro mostró una diminuta pero sincera sonrisa. Sonrojando inconscientemente a la chica.

Ambos avanzaron por los pasillos, Gelda le mostraba con tranquilidad y un poco más de confianza los lugares del castillo a Zeldris, quien no perdía ningún detalle de su mirada.

Mientras caminaban, ambos platicaban sin ningún problema, como si fueran conocidos. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Al principio, había entrado en un modo precavido debido a la información que tenía sobre ella, pero al no sentir ningún tipo de fuerza se dejó llevar por la conversación. Zeldris se sentía tan relajado, no había estado así desde hace años.

Gelda estaba fascinada con el chico. Era firme y serio pero cuando se descuidaba mostraba que tenía un lado tierno. Al pensar que ella había descubierto eso, la hizo sentir especial.

\- _Zeldris, ya es hora._ \- Escuchó la voz de su hermano Meliodas en su cabeza, al parecer había terminado con la revisión.

\- _Demasiado pronto._ – Pensó Zeldris. Después de todo Meliodas, él hacia las cosas rápidas y concisas.

Gelda notó como el demonio se había detenido de golpe. Sonriendo tristemente, dijo. - ¿Ya se tiene que ir?

\- Sí... Meliodas me ha llamado. Hemos terminado nuestra misión aquí, es hora de retirarnos. - Dijo Zeldris con molestia de irse, aunque no entendía por qué. - Fue un placer.

El demonio avanzó hacia un balcón con la intención de salir volando, pues un par de alas negras aparecieron en su espalda.

\- ¿Nos...? - Dudó Gelda en decirle, pero al ver que había captado la atención del chico decidido continuar. - ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Zeldris mira con sorpresa y sonrojado a la vampiro, pero le sonríe con sinceridad. - Claro, será un placer volverte a ver. - Y sin más que decir, él sale volando dejando a la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

Al ver que había quedado sola, Gelda siguió con su camino. Había encontrado alguien con quien platicar y un sentimiento muy cálido en su pecho. Tal vez podría encontrar algo de alegría en su monótona vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: No pude evitarlo. Casi no hay historias sobre ellos dos, en especial en español. Adore esta pareja desde que la vi. Zeldris es tan lindo, todo inocente y cariñoso (desde mi punto de vista) en el manga antes de la guerra. Y Gelda es tan hermosa, aunque no nos revelan gran parte de su personalidad se ve que es tranquila. Espero que les agraden mis historias.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Que tengan un buen día!**


	2. Visita Nocturna

Suspiró cansada de intentar dormir, había hecho lo que sea para descansar: contar hasta el 100, tomar sangre tibia, incluso tomó un baño caliente y se había puesto el mejor de sus camisones.

Acostada en la cama, Gelda miraba con frustración por ser derrotada por su insomnio. Y eso era a causa de no ver a Zeldris en más de una semana.

\- _Iré a un entrenamiento extremo con mis hermanos, no volveré dentro de cinco días._ \- Esas habían sido las palabras de su demonio.

No podía creer lo dependiente que se había hecho a él. Era lo único que podía pensar y de alguna forma la hacía sentir viva. Pero sonrió al recordar como Zeldris también se había hecho aficionado a ella.

Intentó arroparse entre sus sábanas de seda, pues podía sentir como el viento helado acariciaba su piel expuesta. Pensó en levantarse y cerrar la ventana de su balcón, pero esa idea quedó descartada al tener mucha flojera como para moverse.

Estaba tan concentrada en intentar dormir que no sintió una presencia acercase hasta su cama.

\- Zeldris... - Susurró Gelda con cariño, al recordar que él odia el frío.

\- ¿Sí, Gelda? - Se asustó por la repentina voz familiar, sentándose algo inquieta hasta que ve a la persona que le había respondido.

\- ¡Zeldris! - Exclamó suavemente Gelda con alegría.

Era Zeldris con su usual ropa, con cuidado de no hacer ruido tomó asiento junto a ella.

La vampiro se acerca hacia a él para envolverlo en un abrazo, que él corresponde. Su rostro queda entre sus pechos, pero a ella no le importa porque le encanta apoyar su cabeza sobre la de él.

\- Te extrañé... - Murmuró Gelda con cariño. - Tardaste más de lo que habías dicho.

Dejaron de abrazarse para mirarse a los ojos y es cuando notó que tenía moretones en su rostro y cortes en su pecho, haciendo que se preocupara. - El entrenamiento duró cinco días, la recuperación duró más de lo que yo esperaba.

Sin decir nada, Gelda acarició el pecho de Zeldris con cuidado. Él se estremeció ante el tacto suave de su piel con la áspera de él.

\- No me gusta verte así... Ten más cuidado, por favor. - Susurró preocupada por su estado, aunque para él, esas heridas graves no eran pues se curarían pronto.

\- Mi padre... Él me reconoció. - Dijo Zeldris con orgullo, mientras acariciaba los cabellos claros de Gelda. - Me sentí tan orgulloso.

Ver así de feliz a su amado, la hizo sentirse alegre. Alejó su mano de su pecho, para poder apoyar su espalda con el respaldo de la cama. Ella jaló suavemente a Zeldris hacía con ella.

Captando lo que ella quería hacer se quitó con cuidado los guantes metálicos junto a su espada, dejándolos en el suelo. Sin ningún peso de más, él se acuesta su cabeza en su regazo.

\- Sabes... Si descubren que estás aquí, estarás en muchos problemas. - Comentó Gelda, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos oscuros.

Le encantaba acariciar sus cabellos. A pesar de su apariencia, eran muy suaves. Zeldris disfrutaba ser tocado de esa manera, lo relajaba.

\- No te preocupes, todos están dormidos. Incluso desaparecería antes de que me identificaran... Pero me sorprende que tú estés despierta, ¿algo te molesta? - Preguntó Zeldris serio, provocando una pequeña risa en Gelda. Adoraba verlo en ese modo.

\- No, ya nada me molesta. - Le contestó con una sonrisa. - Ahora que estás aquí, nada me molesta.

Gelda inclinó su cabeza, lo suficiente para plantar un beso en su mejilla. Zeldris sonríe ante la dulce acción de su amada.

\- Te amo... - Susurró Gelda

\- Lo sé... - Dijo Zeldris.

Ver esa sonrisa en Gelda, hace que valga la pena realizar los entrenamientos con Meliodas, y de ser un cruel y despiadado verdugo. Se convertiría en el malo de muchos, para que ella y él pudieran vivir sin ninguna preocupación.

Y nuevamente, Gelda lo volvió a besar pero ahora en los labios. Antes de que ella se separara, Zeldris la atrapó con su mano, aplazando más el tiempo del beso. Cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, la dejó ir.

Observó con detalle la cara de su amante, jadeaba por la falta de aire, sus ojos brillaban de deseo, y sus labios se veían rojizos junto a unos lindos colmillos. Zeldris respiró profundo para controlarse ante la hermosa imagen que le regalaba Gelda.

\- Zeldris... - Susurró la vampiro con necesidad de atención, despertando al instinto del demonio.

Zeldris se levantó de su regazo, solo para arrinconarla contra el respaldo de la cama. Sus labios buscaron los suyos para unirlos en un beso suave pero rítmico.

Las manos de Gelda viajaron a su pecho, sintiendo lo musculoso que era.

Se separaron lentamente, observándose con deseo. Gelda rodeó su cabeza con sus brazos para volver a besarse, esta vez, Zeldris mordió ligeramente sus labios provocando que ella jadeara y así poder explorar su boca.

Gelda no dejaba de temblar, sentía que se desvanecería entre sus brazos. Empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer, cuando sintió a Zeldris tocaba su cintura para atraerla.

Al sentir la piel fría del Zeldris a través de su ropa le erizaba la piel. Amaba la manera que la tocaba, acariciando firmemente pero con suavidad.

Abandonó su boca para seguir con su cuello. Dio un par de besos antes de empezar a mordisquear suavemente su cuello. La vampiro gimió varías veces el nombre de Zeldris.

Gelda empezó a perder el sentido, se sentía tan bien, pero debía terminar sino no podría parar.

\- Zeldris... - Murmuró Gelda con esfuerzo. Quería continuar, pero era demasiado peligroso seguir así. -Debemos parar...

\- Lo sé... - Contestó Zeldris con cierta molestia, su instinto le alentaba continuar, pero si no quería que nadie los descubrirán, debían parar.

\- Yo... - No sabía que decir, su mente era un caos de sensaciones.

Zeldris sonrió con tristeza para darle un beso casto. - No digas nada... Fue mi culpa.

\- Zeldris... - Dijo Gelda antes de abrazarlo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Al sentir a la vampiro relajarse en su hombro, Zeldris sonrió mientras la acariciaba la espalda. Deseaba que esto durara para siempre.

Si quería que ella estuviera bien, debía hacer lo que esté a su alcance. - Debo de ser más fuerte... - Susurró para sí mismo.

\- Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? - Preguntó la vampiro con somnolencia.

\- Nada importante... Ya debo de irme. Si mis hermanos descubren que no estoy allá antes del amanecer, se enojarán. - Murmuró Zeldris para evitar quitarle el sueño a Gelda.

Con cuidado, se separó de la chica y la acostó en su cama. Ella lo miró con tristeza, pero no debía ser tan infantil al retenerlo aquí con ella.

\- Ve a casa con cuidado... Y no te lastimes mucho, que no me gusta verte herido... - Susurró Gelda, quedándose dormida al encontrar paz en su mente.

Zeldris tomó la sábana para cubrirla. Acarició su pacífico rostro con su mano, su pulgar jugó un poco con su mejilla antes de besarla en la frente.

Tomó sus pertenencias, evitando hacer cualquier ruido posible. Caminó hasta el balcón, dio una última mirada antes de cerrar la ventana y salió volando hacia el clan.


	3. Ultima vez

El alboroto en el castillo era una mala señal para Gelda. Sus miedos se estaban cumpliendo. La guerra se había desatado con la traición del hijo mayor del rey Demonio, Meliodas.

Caminó apresurada por el pasillo, necesitaba salir del castillo. Mientras avanzaba por el lugar, notó como la mayoría de sirvientes corrían en busca de un refugio. Una traición estaba a punto de comenzar y nadie quería estar presente cuando eso sucediera.

\- Zeldris... - Susurró la vampiro inconscientemente.

Cuando por fin salió del castillo, pensó en tener problemas con los guardias, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba solo. Sin importarle, continuó con su camino hasta el bosque. Cansada de haber caminado, sonrió al darse cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino, una gran cueva.

Se giró para ver si no había sido seguida, al no sentir ninguna presencia avanzó hacia dentro de la cueva.

\- ¡Zeldris! ¿Estás aquí? - Lo llamó de manera suave. Con cuidado de no caerse, avanzó por el suelo húmedo de la cueva. Maldijo haber traído zapatillas altas.

\- Veo que llegaste más temprano de lo usual. - Una voz profunda la asustó, provocando girarse de golpe y resbalar.

Gritó al ser abrazada para evitar que ella cayera. Unos brazos fuertes y ligeramente musculosos la levantaron. Era Zeldris, quien le sonreía con gracia.

\- ¿Tenías mucho tiempo esperándome? - Le preguntó el demonio, mientras la cargaba para sentarla en una especie de elevación rocosa.

\- No, acabó de llegar. - Sonrió con dulzura, tensando a Zeldris. - ¿Está todo bien?

El demonio se sentó junto con ella sin mirarla a los ojos, dijo con voz molesta. - Mi hermano nos ha traicionado, a su familia, a su clan...

Gelda se mantuvo callada, esperando que continuara. Suavemente, acarició su espalda en forma de consuelo.

\- Asesinó a dos de los mandamientos... Y se fue con esa maldita diosa. - Murmuró Zeldris con indignación.

Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no quería mentirle descaradamente. Por lo que simplemente le sonrió. Sus manos peinaron suavemente sus cabellos negros y rebeldes.

\- Eres... - Dudó Gelda en decirlo, pero debía saber que él estaría bien. - Eres orgulloso del clan demonio, ¿cierto?

\- Claro. - Dijo sin dudarlo, pero se mostró algo inquieto por su pregunta.

\- Zeldris... Me gustaría que fueras así, leal y orgulloso del clan demonio. - Comentó con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Pero falló ante la profunda mirada del chico.

Zeldris se quedó callado por unos segundos, para luego decir. - ¿Pasó algo?

\- Nada. Solo quería estar segura. - Sonrió Gelda con tristeza.

\- Gelda, ¿qué pasó? - Preguntó Zeldris serio nuevamente, tenía una vaga idea de por qué actuaba así, pero necesitaba confirmar. Sin decir nada, Gelda lo abrazó. Zeldris simplemente se sonrojó ante la repentina acción de su amada.

\- Te amo... - Susurró Gelda mientras sentía como Zeldris la estrechaba entre sus brazos. - Pase lo que pase, se fiel a tu clan. Por lo menos hasta el día que nos volvamos a ver. ¿Está bien?

Pausó unos segundos, antes de contestar. - Está bien.

Gelda besó su frente, sellando su palabra. Con esto asegurado, ella podría estar en paz pues sabía que su clan no se comparaba con el de él. Serían castigados, y posiblemente asesinados por ellos. Quería que él no se viera afectado por las malas decisiones de su clan.

Fue sorprendida por un beso de él en sus labios. Zeldris besó con suavidad sus labios para luego pasar a una de sus mejillas. - ¿Zeldris...?

No le contestó, ahora comprendía el por qué estaba tan asustada. Los rumores sobre una traición de parte de los vampiros eran más fuertes. Su padre jamás toleraría esa clase de acciones. Aun sin dejar de abrazarla, se dedicó a ver sus finas facciones. Pensando en qué hacer cuando lo inevitable suceda.

\- Zeldris, debes ser fuerte por mí... por ti... - Le susurró con cariño. Esperó a que él mostrara un gesto afirmativo para besarlo.

Zeldris jamás se imaginó que sería su última vez abrazándola... Besándola... Estar junto a ella…

-0-0-0-

Pocos días después de su encuentro, los vampiros se rebelaron contra el clan de los demonios. Rompiendo no solo la alianza, sino la guerra entre los principales clanes. Debía cumplir su labor como verdugo del rey Demonio, como orgulloso demonio de su clan. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse traicionado.

Avanzó con firmeza manteniendo una mirada estoica, a pesar de que en su mente era un caos de emociones. Él, el verdugo, acabaría con las vidas de los tontos que se rebelaron contra el rey demonio. Los observó fijamente con deseo de que esto no tuviera que pasar, de que no tuviera que asesinar a Gelda, su amada.

Todos los vampiros yacían devastados frente a él. Gelda se encontraba frente a él, hermosa como siempre, sonriéndole con tristeza pero a la vez satisfecha de que él sea quien acabe con su vida.

Tomó su espada con fuerza. Listo para acabar con su vida. Sintió temblar sus manos al sacar lentamente la espada de la vaina, la ira y tristeza eran tan fuertes que tenía que hacer una fuerza para no mostrar ninguna emoción.

\- Todo estará bien... Para ti… - Le susurró Gelda con dulzura. Por un momento creyó ver sus ojos negros en unos verdes oscuros, antes de cerrar sus ojos para recibir su castigo. Lo que había dicho era verdad, él saldría sin verse afectado debido a la relación oculta que llevaban, por lo que ella ya podía descansar en paz.

\- _No, esto no está bien._ \- Pensó Zeldris con amargura.

Pequeñas y traicioneras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, incapaz de detenerlas blandió su espada. Listo para cumplir su misión.

Gelda sonrió al saber que su amado estaría bien. Estaba segura que él sería capaz de vivir sin ella. Y ya no pudo sentir nada. Gelda se sintió satisfecha con su muerte.

Ahora, Zeldris solo sentía irá contra su padre, su clan, su hermano. Él haría lo posible para traer de vuelta a su amada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Gracias por leer. Originalmente era más largo y complejo pero se me borró el borrador que ya tenía. Lo poco que me acordé está plasmado aquí. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un gran día! :D**


End file.
